


Aversion

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 390 One shot<br/>Summary: When two brothers grow close, a third brother begins to wonder about it.<br/>Rated: PG-13 for TCest implications</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aversion

            Leonardo and Michelangelo spent a lot of time together.

            Raph hadn’t really noticed it until recently.  He thought that Mikey always tried to hog his attention, but Raph realized that Leo played as many video games with their little brother as he did.

            In the dojo, Leo paired Raph with Don about sixty-five percent of the time.  The difference wasn’t much, kind of subtle actually, yet it really should have been fifty-fifty.

            At another point in his life, Raph might have told himself it was because Leo didn’t want to go up against the stronger turtle.  Now he thought it was because Mikey was actually a better challenge.  Leo liked a challenge.

            When Mikey had gotten on everyone’s nerves with his cavalier attitude toward practice, bragging about his Battle Nexus win, it was only Leo who chose to stand by him against Kluh’s challenge.  It was Leo who reached inside Mikey and found his spirit and tenacity.  Leo was the one who believed in him and who wanted Mike to win.

            Leo and Mikey had grown so close, yet they were such opposites.  But when Leo talked battle strategy, Mikey understood.  Raph couldn’t say the same; his philosophy was to jump straight in, both fists flying.  Don thought his machines could solve anything.

            Raph began to notice other little things; Leo and Mikey standing close together and whispering, their heads nearly touching.  The warm glances they exchanged and the secret laughter they shared.  How their physical contact, both in the dojo and outside of it, seemed to linger.  When they separated, it was with a light caress.

            Leo wasn’t nearly as uptight and serious as he had been throughout most of his life.  Mikey was more focused and responsible.  It was almost as though the better pieces of their personalities had become intertwined.

            Raph tried to pull them apart.  He wanted Leo to run the rooftops with him, as they used to do.  Leo said yes every time, but Mikey would always come along.

            When Raph pulled on his skates and urged Mikey into the sewers on his skateboard, Leo showed up with his razor.

            Raph knew what jealousy was.  He’d spent his whole life dealing with it.  He didn’t want that negative emotion controlling his life.

            Leonardo and Michelangelo spent a lot of time together.

            Raphael hated that.


End file.
